


I will always love you (no matter what...)

by Monireh



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Emotions, Gen, Men Crying, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25665721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monireh/pseuds/Monireh
Summary: Fanart inspired by this fanfiction:"He spurred forward and engulfed the teen in his strong embrace, ignoring the sharp cry of fright that emitted from the boy and squeezing his tightly, warmly within a safe cocoon. “Shh, you’re alright, kid, you’re alright. I’m not gonna let you go,” Tony spoke, voice cracking slightly as he held his kid, finally held him and felt his shaking body and hot puffs of breath against his ear.The teen didn’t go down easily, he writhed and shrieked and sobbed, but Tony only tightened his hold and brought them down to the tarmac coated roof, where he wrestled the boy into his lap and cradled him like a father would a small child after scraping their knee from a nasty fall."Beautiful Boy(chater 20 - Stowaway) by Emily_Davison (Emsxworld on Tumblr)
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	I will always love you (no matter what...)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emily_Davison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_Davison/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Beautiful Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23028265) by [Emily_Davison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_Davison/pseuds/Emily_Davison). 



> A big thanks to Emily_Davison for writing this amazing chapter. Thanks, hun😘


End file.
